Affection Step Two
by Talliya
Summary: A one-shot of SeiferXSquall yaoi/fluff. Seifer takes a break from teaching to reflect at the beach. Squall become jealous of the ocean because of it.


Okay, so this is yaoi/fluff: Seifer Almasy x Squall Leonhart ~ Don't like, don't read it.

I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 8.

This story is based off of a picture drawn by CrossSword on dA: art/Affection-55440636 it's amazing and I LOVE it!

:On with the story:

Seifer went down to the beach outside of Balamb – he just couldn't take the stupid little shits he was forced to teach combat skills and strategy to anymore. They were literally driving him insane! None of them seemed to understand that Commander Leonhart and his friends weren't going to be around forever, damnit they needed to train! But they were too lazy and happy, 'safe'*Seifer scoffed* to do it. They couldn't see the long run, that once all of these great fighters who had saved the world as they know it were gone, and they would eventually die – from old age if nothing else – that they would be the ones who would have to protect everything Squall had fought so hard for. He'd blown up at them... again. Telling them all off about how Squall wasn't always going to be there and if they wanted their perfect world to keep spinning the way it does that they'd have to keep it turning themselves, and Mary-Ann had opened her big mouth about how it wouldn't have been so hard for Squall if 'their esteemed teacher' hadn't decided to be on the Sorceress's side. That she didn't understand why he was allowed to teach them in the first place, since he'd betrayed them so badly.

He had honestly been shocked by that, mostly because he'd asked himself that question numerous times and had never found an answer that he liked. There was pity (but he knew it wasn't for that, they didn't feel sorry for him), to make them seem like even better people (but again he knew that wasn't the answer, they weren't petty like that), because they actually liked him (maybe, but he doubted it), because he was an amazing fighter – and like Mary-Ann had said, he was the reason winning was so hard for them- (probably part of it), because they knew he loved them all (maybe), because they felt he was one of them (well Selphie certainly did *chuckle*). But none of that ever seemed to add up into something plausible, he always felt like he was missing something. He'd stopped talking: he hadn't deflated, he hadn't stomped out - he'd just glared at them all and calmly walked out of the room halfway through his scheduled class time. Instead of going to his room and grabbing Hyperion and maybe going to the training grounds or just out to hunt monsters, he'd walked clear out of Balamb Garden and straight to the beach. He encountered one Bite Bug on his way down and simply zapped it with a fireball; it wasn't like the critters were much of a challenge anymore.

Reaching the shore he'd seen Squall and Zell of in the distance training. While he was itching for a good fight and knew that only Squall could really match him, he wanted to just be alone more. He'd wandered down the beach until he couldn't see or hear them anymore and he sat down at the edge of the breaking waves. The blonde had taken his boots off along with his socks and rested his feet in the cool water and just let the sounds of the ocean calm his mind. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there before he was interrupted, but the waves were soaking his patched up jeans since he was now sitting amongst them instead of in front of them. The Fastitocalon-F surged out of the water right in his face, "Shit!" Seifer fell back onto the wet sand behind him and rolled away, the fish came at him again and he flung out an arm and knocked it a few feet away from him, "Seriously! What gives? I wasn't even doing anything!" Firing off a Fire spell at the floundering fish he watched as it gasped a last breath and smoked away, to be taken out to sea by the tide a few heart beats later. He turned and found his shoes and socks and set them over in the grass and planted himself back at the edge of the water.

That was how Squall found him a few minutes later, still slightly damp and covered in sand, simply staring out at the ocean. "Don't you have a class to teach Seifer?"

The question startled the blonde and he looked up at the Commander, who was dressed down in faded jeans and a fitted jean jacket, the way the man was dressed you'd think it was cold outside or something. However then you'd have to compare the view of Seifer sitting barefoot with his jean clad legs sitting in the surf and his green tank covered in sand and showing skin in places it usually covered – and realize that it probably wasn't. "I... got pissed off at them again." Seifer had to look away, when he'd come back to Garden at Fujin and Rajin's behest he had thought that everyone would be angry with him and want nothing to do with him. But they'd all turned to Squall and all he'd asked was if Seifer would like to be an instructor since he was too old to become a SeeD. Yet he kept blowing the whole being an instructor thing, at least he felt like he was. He'd been at it for three years already, his cadets always wound up as SeeD's but this bunch... all they did was tick him off!

"So you just walked out of class again." To Seifer's ears Squall's voice was condescending and disappointed, but Squall was honestly trying not to laugh. Squall, Quistis, Cid and Xu had handpicked these kids to be in Seifer's class 'because' they were the worst and he was the best. They knew that if anyone could make them realize that their training wasn't a joke it would be Seifer. But Quistis and Squall both had seen firsthand how the students treated Seifer and had reports from Irvine, Zell and Selphie that they both badmouthed him and praised him in their other classes. The one time Squall had seen Seifer pissed off enough to simply leave the room before he killed them all the blonde man had seemed to deflate and sink into himself and slunk out of the room after a barb about how the whole Second Sorceress War was Seifer's fault anyway. Squall had gone in after he left and told them off about it, he was sure he'd shocked most of them. Quistis had said that what she'd witnessed was him stomping off muttering interesting and different ways to kill them all. She'd walked into the room laughing and proceeded to lecture them on the proper conduct of a SeeD Cadet. Squall doubted that Seifer knew any of this though.

Seeing the blonde hunch his shoulders as he continued to stare at his lap the brunette sighed. "Sei I'm not mad at you. You have a class full of total shitheads. And while I'm sorry they hurt your feelings all the time, I'm not sorry we saddled you with them all. If anyone can straighten them out it's you." Squall sat down next to the blonde's knees and simply watched him for a reaction.

Seifer's head came up so fast Squall wouldn't be surprised if he had whiplash, "Wait, what? You gave me all of those particular kids 'on purpose'!?" The shock was evident in his sea green eyes.

Now Squall did chuckle. "Yes, we did. Handpicked them and everything."

"Jerk!" Seifer childishly threw a handful of sand at Squall. The brunette simply laughed. "Why do you have so much confidence in me anyway? I really can't understand why you so easily accepted me back here, and let me teach."

Squall put a hand on Seifer's knee, "Because I trust you. You came to that television station to help us, Ultimecia simply took your childhood dream and offered to make it reality, if I'd been made an offer like that, I'd have taken it too." The brunette was rubbing his hand back and forth on the blonde's thigh in a compelling way.

Seifer simply looked into Squall's earnest storm blue eyes and realized that his sparring partner wasn't lying. He leaned back on his arms, "Oh. So, you really expect me to get those despicable brats to do what their supposed to in time for their respective SeeD exams?" He was really liking Squall's hand on his leg, it brought to mind the many dreams and imaginings he'd had of the man being his. He wasn't really sure when he'd fallen for the other gunblader, but he figured his fling with Rinoa had a lot to do with it. He'd been trying to convince himself that he wasn't into guys, and while he did care for Rinoa there was no matching how he felt about Squall.

"Mmm, you could say that." Squall smirked, he wasn't really paying attention to the conversation anymore he was far more interested in the sun warmed body next to him. His eye's glazed over a bit and he leaned forward slightly – a completely involuntary movement that he didn't even realize he'd made until he caught himself from face-planting into Seifer's chest by placing a hand in the sand next to the man's hip. Squall always fought his hardest against this man because he wanted to be the only one who could match him, be the only one the blonde sought out when he was stressed – he was a bit jealous of the ocean at the moment for having taken that honor away from him today. The brunette had always wondered what Seifer would taste like – they'd knocked heads, been squished flush together hiding from Faculty members after curfew, shared a shower; and yet he'd never had the chance to really touch the man. But there was no one out here – he'd seen Seifer moving along the shore during his training session with Zell earlier and when they'd gone back and Seifer wasn't there, he'd changed and told everyone he was gonna go get him. So no one would be looking, all of them knew about his crush on the blonde. Well except for the blonde himself ~ Rinoa had been a bit hurt when Squall had figured out that he cared for Seifer the way she had wanted him to care for her, but she'd gotten past it and was married now.

A bit apprehensive about Squall leaning in Seifer gave him a curious look, "Squall? What, are you thinking about?" The glazed look sent a shock through the blonde and all he wanted to do was lean up and kiss the man before him, but he resisted – clenching fistfuls of sand so he wouldn't reach for him.

"I'm thinking about how badly I want to kiss you." Squall's reply sent a shiver through him, a shiver that Squall saw, but interpreted it as revulsion and sat back a bit.

Just the thought that Squall had really said that sent him off into lala land. "Did you actually just say that?" His voice was raspy and soft, hinting at how badly he wanted it to be true.

Squall looked into sea green and saw nothing but want, as pure and expressive as his own. "Yes, I did."

Sea green eyes closed and the blonde leaned forward a bit, "Then do it."

The need in that small sentence was the brunette's undoing, he leaned forward slowly keeping his eyes on the shuttered orbs of his intended target, making sure he was really allowed and that it wasn't some trick. When he was close enough he rubbed his nose against Seifer's and the man moaned. With a shudder of his own and a wicked grin that would have done the blonde proud had he seen it the Commander sealed his lips across Seifer's. He's hands gripped tighter into jean clad flesh and sand as he molded their lips together and Seifer began to kiss him back.

It was the purest thing Seifer had ever felt, those soft beautiful lips moving against his, the hand tightening on his leg. The blonde lost it; he moved an arm up to the back of Squall's head so that his next movements wouldn't convince the brunette to move away. He sat up a bit and ran his other hand up Squall's arm ,anchored in the sand, to his shoulder and jerked the man's body down with his own as he lay back in the sand.

Squall felt the fingers in his hair and shivered and then he was being pulled down. Laying flush with Seifer wrung a groan from the lion and to get back at him he flicked his tongue across Seifer's nibbling lips. Said lips opened and Squall took advantage and slipped his tongue into the cavern of delights.

Laying his head back to separate them in order to catch his breath Seifer chuckled, "I've wanted to do that forever." His happy eyes met the twinkling blues above him.

"Really? What else have you wanted to do Sei?" The husky whisper sent a shiver through Seifer and Squall noted the new hardness against his thigh as he leaned over the blonde.

"Lots of things. But most of them include a bedroom." The former Knight whispered hungrily.

"Hmmm, I think we can make that a reality too." The Lion stood up and offered a hand up to the Knight. "Let's go home Sei."

The blonde had never heard sweeter words. He smiled up at Squall and took his hand to get up, walked over and put his socks and boots back on and then the two of them walked back to Garden with their hands in each other's respective back pockets. No one in the building said a word, but Quistis duly noted Mary-Ann's expression when the girl saw the couple headed to the dorms – all the strawberry blonde could do was laugh.


End file.
